Diary of a Dying World
by Stellaluna Uniqueness
Summary: A girl recalls her tale of adventure on an island and more...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I sit here on this peir looking over the sea I can't help but wonder '_Why me, why us?'_ As I gaze upon the setting sun, my thoughts seem to wonder about past events and what the future may hold. The reflection of the sun on the water looks like something out of a postcard. This evening would have been perfect if it had only taken place about a week earlier.

Although my sense of time has been distored, the events of that day and the ones shortly after are still fresh in my mind.

The day was perfect, the sun was clear and it was a day of celebration. Every year at around this time we held a fesival, the Trinidad Festival of Lights. Exactly one hundered yaers ago that day, the comet _Trinidad_ past over our village. The comet produced so much light, that for the entire night, darkness never comes. And on that special night everyone tries to stay up for as long as they can to see the comet pass. Almost like New Year's in August.

If only that same sense of hapiness stilll remained.

My best friend, and I were sitting on this exact peir. The two of us had been friends for as long as I can remember. Our mother's had been friends, so even from infancy Arianna had always been there for me.

Arianna was about a year older than myself, with long brunette hair, and had a reputation for getting into mischif. But the mischif wasn't hurtful. More often than not it was just in good fun. She was so gentle she wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone steal, or hurt someone. Although, everyone else in town, seemed to think the opposite. They thought of her as a loose cannon and a liability. But she could weasle her way out of doing almost anything. Her cute smile, beautiful green eyes, and her sharp wit have helped her escape from many a punishment.

That night as we sat on the peir, we talked about the stuff that had happened recently in our lives. Like, chrushes, daily events and other things. After we had run out of topics, we just stared at the ocean, the reflection of the comet overhead, only adding to the beauty of it all.

"Stella…" She asked me quietly as she turned her head towards me.

"What?" I replied.

"I have something for you, to celebrate the Festival." She said as she began to scrummage through her backpack that was always with her.

I began to worry, for I had not gotten her anything. She returned a couple of minutes later with two necklaces in her hand.

" Here." She said as she handed me one of the necklaces. I looked closer at the pendant. It was an Opal, Arianna's birthstone. The Opal was surrounded engraved gold. The engraving was a message, in an ancient text that I didn't recognize.

"Wow…it's so beautiful… but what do the markings say?" I asked with a confused look upon my face.

"It says 'friends 'til the end of time', mine says the same." She said as she gestured to the second necklace that was still in her hand. Instead of a Opal in the center, it had a Garnet, my birthstone, with the same ecriptions on the gold as my necklace.

"Wow… I didn't get you anything…" I said feeling all the more ashamed of myself.

" It's okay, I didn't expect anything. Just promise me one thing." She said with a look of genuine trust.

"Sure," I replied "anything." A look of curiosity swept across my face to meet her's.

" Just promise me that for as long as were still friends you will wear that pendent. I will do the same. The pendents are the symbol of our friendship. And if you take it off, the our friendship will break." She said. Then waited for a resonse.

"I Promise." I said as I put the necklace on. Overjoyed, she put her's on. We hugged and then after only a few hours more we went to bed. Ready to face the day ahead.

And as I sit her telling you this now,

my necklace is still firmly set on my neck. And I have no plans to remove it. Although we may never see each other again, there is still hope. As the sun sets today, a new day will arise tomorrow with the sunrise. Bringing new light and new hope.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you very much for reading my story. As you well know, do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters If I did do you think I would be typing this? Anyways, please Review, but try to keep in mind that this is my first Fanfiction ever so be nice! Thanks!

-S.U.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As my eyes adjust to the morning sun, I can't help but laugh. I used to hate getting up in the morning. My mother used to come in at dawn and get me to help her with various jobs around the house before I went to school. Now it is as if I am bathing in gold as the sun flows through my window. But regardless of how far away my mother may be, I still have jobs to do.

* * *

The morning after the festival was one of those days where you just didn't want to get out of bed. Some people had an alarm clock to get them out of bed, I had Mom.

"Stella! Time to get up!" She would say, bursting through my bedroom door in the process. At exactly 6:45 am, she would be there, like clockwork. I had an alarm clock for a short period of time, but it was no where near as effective as her. Every weekday morning of my life had started this way.

As I brushed my long dirty blonde hair out of my face, my blue eyes stared directly at the ceiling. Once I registered that, yes I was in fact awake; I dragged myself over to the dresser to get dressed. Wondering all the way _'Who's bright idea was it to have a holiday where the purpose is to stay up for as long as you can, in the middle of a school week, were the purpose of that is to get up as early as possible!' _I contemplated this until I left the house for school.

Arianna and I had walked to school together for years. When I met up with her, she looked just as tired as I did. And yet she was still wearing her necklace. When I noticed the necklace, I smiled, for I was still wearing mine as well.

"You as tired as I am?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup". She said, in a dazed manor.

"You want to go back to bed?" I asked.

"Yup". She replied in the same dazed state of mind.

"Are you going to fall flat on your face from fatigue at any moment?" I asked again with a mischivious grin upon my face.

"Oh yeah!" She replied. This time snapping back in to reality a little more. We both laughed.

We eventually got to school. And after what seemed like an eternity at the time, it finnaly ended. Arianna had to babysit forher

neighbours that night, so after I was finished plowing through my mountain of homework; I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

What I saw that night changed the course of fate for our entire town. But athough it seems so obvious now, no one in the town really noticed what was going on. If we had all taken notice sooner, a different course of action could have taken place.

* * *

There was a reporter on the screen. She was wearing an important looking shirt and blouse, and had her dark brown hair done up in a tight fitting bun. She was standing at what looked like a forest. She began her broadcast like any other so I didn't really pay attention at first.

"I am here, outside of Orchid Forest, where there have been reports of unidentified creatures in this forest. Though there have only been a few reports of such events; we have managed to get a sketch artist to draw for us what these strange creature look like." As she said that, a sketch was put up on screen.

At this point I got interested and payed closer attention. Isat up and leaned closer to the television. The Orchid Forest wasn't far from my school. "These creatures as you can see, are very mysterious." The reporter continued. "They are being decribed as small, dark creatures with two bright yellow eyes. It also appears that they have two long curved antennee growing out of their heads. While most interveiwees have reported them walking on their hind legs, a few have seen them go almost two-dimentional, and scuttle away. They are also seen most often at night. If you or anyone you know have seen, or know anything about, these strange creatures, please report it, we need as much information as we can get!"

I was shocked, as I watched the newscast I studied the picture. Once I was sure that I had memorized it, I shut off the television. We had never had something happen to our town like this before. Although I was really intrested in the story, I knew that the newscaster could tellme only so much. So I rushed of to the local library to find out more.

Once there I scearched for any books that may have any information on the mysterious creatures. Unfortunatly, the library didn't have anything on the little black creatures. I tried every conceivable section: biology, religion, geography, and even fiction. I looked through book after book but to no avail. I found nothing. After about an hour and a half of searching, I gave up. There had only been sightings but nothing more. Igathered my stuff and began to walk out.

* * *

What I found soon after would change the course of my life. If I only knew how much then…

* * *

As I began my walk to the exit, a dusty book caught my eye. It was on top of some other books that were just as dusty, but something was special about that book. I picked it up, brushed off the dust and looked at the worn out cover. _The Ansem Report. _I still had some time remaining so I decided to give it a shot. What did I have to lose?

And what a find it was! It was the jackpot on everything you would ever want to know about the strange creatures! Now I had a name to call the strange creatures by. 'H_eartless_'.

The book described that the heartless sprout from the darkness within hearts. And that there sole purpose in life is to steal hearts. They steal the hearts of other people and even the hearts of worlds. And if they succeded in obtaining the heart of the world, the world itself would collapse. And only one person known as the _Weilder of the Keyblade _could stop it from happening.

I was a little taken aback by the introduction of this 'keyblade' thing. I had never heard of anything like it before. I eventually checked out the book and started for home.

I got home at around nine o'clock. I threw the book on the bed and flopped on. I turned my head to see the book. _'What a stroke of luck!' _I thought. I sighed and got into a nearby bean-bag chair and snuggled in. I began reading the book. Eventually getting lost in its pages.

Before I knew it, it was ten o'clock. I looked at the clock a second time to check to see really was ten. It was. I cocked my head to the side thinking '_Arianna got off work at 9:00; and she agreed to phone me when she got back. Why haven't I heard from her? We have been using this telephone system for months, so she couldn't have forgotten.' _I thought of every possible reason for why she wouldn't have called. Then it dawned on me.

Arianna had a habit of cutting throught the Orcid Forest to get home.

* * *

I am SO sorry for the wait bettween chapters! I have been up to my ears in homework lately so I haven't had time to write. Oh, for those Teen Titans fans, my good friend Shikku has an awesome (and addictive) story called 'A Caged Bird'. I highly recommended reading it! Anyway this chapter is for you Shikku!

Read and Review!

-S.U.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was paralized in fear as the thought finally hit me. 'She isn't home…and she might be with them.' My mind was racing. 'No,' I thought, 'she must have seen the news reports.' But every hopeful thought I had, was countered by one brought on by fear and worry. 'Arianna…watching the news…not a chance… maybe she's just running late…an hour and a half late, yeah right!' For fear of my friend's life, I rushed out of the house, leaving the book and safety behind.

As I burst through the door that led outside, I stopped dead in my tracks. It was dark out, and I was probably going to go into the Orchid forest to look for her… I was asking for trouble. "Well," I said trying to encourage myself to continue walking. "It's just the dark, you've been outside at night before, what makes tonight any different…Yeah!" My words pushed me forward. I began walking.

I should have said, "Oh yeah I remember what makes tonight different…heartless!" but as crazy as it seems, I am glad I didn't.

I thought of more encouraging words to push myself along. Step by step, I was making my way to the house where Arianna was babysitting at that night. I hoped she would be there. When I got to the house, I rang the doorbell. It was answered by a kind, middle-aged woman with blond, shoulder length hair.

"Good evening, Mrs. Sullivan". I said in a friendly tone.

"Hello Stella, what brings you here at this hour?" the woman replied, while she tilted her head to one side.

"Is Arianna around?" I asked. Already knowing the answer.

"No," she replied, as she returned her head to the full and upright position. "She left about an hour ago…Why?"

"Umm…" I tried to think of something to say. I didn't want to to instill panic in the townfolk, at least not yet. "We have a project we're working on together and she hasn't shown up yet…she's probably at the park or something." I hoped frantically that she would either buy my story, or let it be.

'Oh, okay then." the woman said kindly after taking a few seconds to process my tale. 'Well, I hope you find her." She smiled at me, then shut the door.

I kept a brave face, until that door shut. Then my smile disappeared, replaced by an almost expressionless face. I began to think in a logical manor. 'If she's not here then she must have begun to walk home.'

Arianna and I had walked home together from that house on numerous occations before, so I knew the path she would take. From the Sullivan's house, she would go past our school, over a wooden bridge and then through the Orchid Forest to our houses. Which were separated by about a block. From that house, I took the first steps to retracing what I thought might be Arianna's last steps.

Who would have known that that those steps would be the last ones I would take before IT happened.

I walked slowly, but steadily towards our school, hoping I would find her. I checked everywhere, but to no avail. When I reached the bridge, the same result…no Arianna.

'Well…there's only one place she could be now…' I thought, as I approched the entrance to the forest. Suddenly, I froze up. I couldn't make myself move; I was frozen with fear. Flashbacks of the newscast and the _Ansem Report_ came flooding back to mind. 'They thrive on people's hearts…in the Orchid forest last night…darkness within the heart…'

"No", I spoke outloud while shaking my head, hopeing to chase away the thoughts. "I have to go in…with or without these heartless!"

With renewed confidence, I began my trek into the forest. The dense brush that was all around me was making my progress slow. Twigs kept getting caught in my hair, but I care, I kept moving.

After about thirty minutes, I reached a small clearing. I was going to at least try to get some of the leaves and twigs out. I got a particularly large branch out and threw it into a nearby bush. As I watched the stick fall to the ground, I noticed something.

Near where the stick had fallen, there was something shiny sticking out. I slowly walked over, picked up the object, and almost dropped it out of disbelief. I gasped. It was a gold chain with an opal on the penndant.

"Arianna!" I called out, knowing she was nearby. I ran off into the woods not knowing where I was going. I did not care. Then I saw it. An image that still haunts my dreams today.

Arianna's lifeless form on the ground.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts but…I do own the games…so…

Thank you, Shikku and Just Passing By for reviewing my last chapter. I took your advice and revamped the chapter. So, I hoped you liked it. If not, then review me, and tell me how to fix it. If you did like it, then…review me anyways! I need your imput! Thank you for beenig so pateint with me.

Yours truly:

-S.U.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I remember standing there, staring. Half covered by a bush in front of me was Arianna. Her hands were sprawled out in front of her, as if she had attempted to break her fall. I stood there motionless for a minute, totally oblivious to everything around me. A rustle in a nearby bush stopped me back to reality with a jolt. I rushed toward her still form and checked for a pulse, none. Tears began to stream down my face. Too stunned to speak, I looked around to see if there was someone to help me, but my efforts were in vain.

I was too preoccupied that I had neglected to check to see what had made the noise I heard just moments before.

Suddenly, something the size of a small child latched itself on to my back. At the end of each limb were four sharp claws, which were digging gradually deeper into my sides. I cried out in pain. I looked around for something to get the monster off. A bush, a rock, and a tree came into view. I thought '_Wait! A tree, That's it!"_

Gathering what little strength I had left, I ran towards the tree head-on. I looked as if I intended to head-butt it. As I was about a meter or so away from the tree I sharply turned 180 degrees, so that my back, creature still attached faced the tree. With nothing but my momentum keeping me going, I slammed the creature into the tree. To this day, I can not remember if I felt any pain, but with all the adrenaline that was coursing thought my veins it is hard enough to remember as it is.

I then whirled around to face my attacker. After it left my back, I got a sudden burst of energy. I was in a fighting stance; I was ready to put up a fight. To my eternal relief, the blow was enough to knock the yellow-eyed, vermin out. Its thin protruding antennae were as limp as cooked noodles.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned my attention to Arianna. I feared that more creatures would come so I had to get her out of there. Fast. I slug Arianna over my back with all the remaining power I could spare. I held her in a piggyback manor, with her arms outstretched in front of me. After securing my "cargo" I began the long walk out of the woods.

I walked at a slow pace out of the forest for two reasons. One I had about 100 lbs of extra weight on my back: and two, I had used up whatever extra energy to run a LONG time ago. Finally, after a ten-minute walk out of the woods that felt like an hour the two of us emerged from the woods. That would be my first encounter of many with the mysterious heartless. We beat the odds and both came out in one piece… or so I thought at the time.

After walking as far as I could I finally collapsed out of exhaustion. Ahead of us was one of the main roads that lead out of the main roads that lead out of the town. I furiously hoped that someone would drive by and notice us. Thankfully, someone did. The headlights of a red 4-door car landed upon us. Then a woman came out of the car and began to run toward us.

"Girls!" Mrs. Sullivan cried as she screeched to a halt and began to help me up. "Are you alright? What happened? Why are you here? How long have you been there?…" Questions fired out of her left and right, one after another. I would have answered but soon after Mrs. Sullivan's arrival, everything went black. Exhaustion finally caught up to me.

The next thing I remember, I was in a hospital bed. I was bandaged around my waist but otherwise, unharmed. I felt my wound; it hurt, but not as bad as it looked. I wish the same could have been said for Arianna. I was in a room with only one bed, and a bedside side table in it. Everything was completely white.

I carefully rose from my bed and made my way outside, to the hallway. There were nurses moving patients and various bottles of medication back and forth. I chanced looking into the room next to mine. There in her own bed was Arianna. I slowly walked in, and shut the door behind me. Her room was identical to mine. She was lying in a room identical to mine except for in her room there were a number of machines to monitor her heart rate, brain waves, and breathing.

There was a small stool next to her bed. I sat down, on it and looked at the readings on the machines. From what I could gather, she was breathing and her brain was functioning, but she did not have a pulse. I took a second look at the readings.

"That can't be right," I said under my breath. "If her heart isn't beating, then she should be-".

"Dead?" A male voice finished behind me. He had come in so silently that I had not heard him.

"Yeah, it just doesn't make any sense..." I continued to stare at the machines, not bothering to look at the man behind me.

"Nobodies never make sense." He said with a light chuckle.

"Hey!" I turned to finally face him. "It's not right to call somebody a nobody. Especially when they can't defend themselves!" He wore a black overcoat, with a silver zipper that went all the way up. He also had on black boots and a pair of black gloves. I could not see his face, for it was hidden under a black hood. _'How is this guy, and how does he know Arianna?"_

"I didn't mean to insult her. Just to tell her what she has become." He relied, while tilting his head up enough so I could see a smug grin plastered across his face. "Do some more research on the heartless and it should say something about your heartless friend over there." He said while gesturing to Arianna.

"My 'friend over there' is not heartless, does she look like a small black creature to you?" I was infuriated now. I rose from my seat and stood to face the stranger. Glaring daggers all the way.

"You still don't understand do you…" He said while shaking his head. "Talk to me again when you know about the Nobodies. Then we can have a civil conversation." After he finished speaking a large black vortex sprung up behind him. He began to step into it.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"I can't tell you everything on our first date now can I? Read up on the Nobodies and I might be willing to talk." As he finished, he went completely into the vortex and disappeared. Leaving me to well in my confusion. I would have run to tell the nurses what had just happened, if one thing did not happen.

Just as I turned around, Arianna's eyelids fluttered open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was caught between two choices. I could: one, chase after the person in black; or two, to see if Arianna had risen from her unconscious state. I hesitated for a moment, then I decided to pursue the hooded figure. Figuring Arianna would still be there when I got back.

I checked the wall where the vortex had once stood. I poked and prodded the space, checking for a trapdoor of some kind. No luck.

"Come on, give me a break already!" I whispered to myself. Then went through the door back into the hall. I looked in both directions, no one. I began to make a fast paced walk to the main entrance to the hospital. Thinking he might have tried to sneak out.

After, I went through countless hallways and doors, I was out. I paused outside the doors for a moment to calm my nerves, hoping it would make me think clearer. '_If I were a crazed man in a black hood, where would I go?'_ And sure enough I answered my self soon after. _'I would go to a place no one could find me… now where would such a place be?' _I looked around me, the hospital grounds were open, so there were not a lot of hiding spots. I still checked the grounds to see if he was hiding in those few spots. Unfortunately, Lady Luck decided to play against my favor that day. I was again left empty handed.

I could not believe it. I had lost my only clue as to what happened. I paced around the hospital, just to keep my mind occupied. I circled the grounds. The hospital really was beautiful. It had lush flowers surrounding the entrances, which happened to be in the shadow if some of the biggest trees in the town. These trees were massive! In the center of the courtyard there was a grand fountain, in the shape of a waterfall. The water poured down one side of it, to create the illusion of a real waterfall.

I did spend one moment staring at it's beauty. _'You know,'_ I thought _'I probably dreamt the man up! No one can walk through a wall! Even if some guy could, what would he want with Arianna? This is probably just a side effect of some of the sedatives the doctors gave me! Ha! Wow, and I thought that I should be worried.' _I after laughing at myself a couple of times began to make my way back up the stairs to Arianna's room. All the while, laughing at my own stupidity.

After again, walking through the busy hallways of the medical center, I was back in Arianna's room. Still in a good mood, I leaned over to look at the machines attached to her, specifically the heart monitor. I almost fell down on the floor out of laughter at what I had found. In the confusion of me first seeing Arianna, I had neglected to check if the machine was even plugged in! It was off when I came in the first time!

I placed myself back on my stool and just smiled. Finally, things were starting to make sense. I leaned in closer to see if my friend had truly regained consciousness.

"Arianna?" I whispered quietly. No response. "Arianna?" I said, somewhat louder, thinking she may not have heard me the first time. Her head rolled slightly to the side to face me.

"Hey…" She said through a weak smile. Her eyes looked tired.

"Arianna! You're ok!" I thought of hugging her, but I was afraid to hurt her._'She's ok! She's ok! Finally luck is on my side!' _" Do you remember what happened?"

She closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I don't know, I can't remember anything…" Openeing them as soon as she spoke.

"That's alright! It'll come back to you eventually!" I was walking on Cloud nine. Sure, my friend was incapacitated, but hey, she was alive. "You'll feel better soon!"

"That's good." She answered back. I was starting to feel worried. She did not seem like herself.

'_It's probably just the medications, she'll be back to her old self once the side effects wear off.' _Still the nagging feeling did not't go away, something was wrong, something that no medication would cause. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah… It's just…" She stuttered, as if she was still trying to remember something.

"Don't worry you can tell me! We're in this together, right?"

"I guess…"

'_"I guess.." What does that mean?Now I know something's wrong!'_

"I just have to ask you something." Arianna asked.

'Sure! Whatever it is I'll give you the best answer I can!" I tried to make her feel comfortable, whilehoping desperately that I could answer her question.

"Do I know you?" She asked bluntly.

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. I could not believe it, my best friend had forgotten who I was. "A-Are you sure y-you don't know." I stammered. I was in utter disbelief and shock.

"Yeah, have we met before?"

My mind was a storm of emotions, fear, disappointment, loss, and anger. When she said "I don't remember anything." I did not think she meant it literally! I could not breathe. Then, a brilliant idea came into my head. Or so I thought at the time…

"Wait!" I pulled out her necklace I had found in the forest. I had kept it in my pocket for safe keeping. "Do you remember this?" Hoping it might spark a memory.

She stared at it, like she had done tome before. "No, I can't say I do." She said finally.

All the hope and optimism I had felt just moments before vanished. I accepted defeat. She had no memory of me, what so ever. A great moment of silence passed before I spoke again.

"My name is Stella, we're neighbours, and we've know each other for years." I was almost in tears. "and I'm your best friend…" I trailed off.

'Oh…that's weird, why wouldn't I remember my best friend? All I remember is this bright light, then I saw you."

"Then I swear," The anger inside me grew. "I will find out who did this! And get the old Arianna back! I won't let our friendship end like this!" And with that I stormed out of the room. I would not rest until Arianna remembered who I was.

* * *

I am SO sorry for the wait bettween chapters! I had MAJOR writer's block! So If none of my loyalreviewers come back, I'll take no offence! I will continue to make my chapters! The next one WILL be up sooner! I promise! If I have any fans left, please review! I needed a real kick in the behind to get me moving on this, but now I'm motivated! I will have the next chapter up, very soon! So please Review with your well... reviews, even flames are accepted now. I truly thank my loyal three for always reviewing and being so patient! Thank you: Shikku, Freedom Forever and Just passing by. You three are the only reason I keep writing so thank you! 

-S.U.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I proceeded down the stairs that lead to the main floor of the hospital. As I made my descent, I could feel the overwhelming sadness and despair rise up inside me. With every step I felt myself,and the world around me, crumble in to ever smaller pieces.

By some miracle, I managed to exit the hospital without letting a single tear run down my face. Once I reached the fountain outside the hospital though, I couldn't take it. I simply sat down on one side of the waterfall and allowed my self to drown in my woeful thoughts. My tears falling as freely as the water from the falls behind me. For a while, I just sat there. Lost as to what to do. I managed to cry myself dry by the time an hour was up.

As I attempted to regain my composure, I slowly began regaining my sense of reason.

'_Just relax,' _I thought to myself. '_you're no good just sitting here.' _As if obeying my own commands, I calmed myself down. I took several deep breaths. With my mind reasonably clear I began to formulate a plan of attack. How was I to go about this? More importantly, WHAT was I going to do about this.

'_Ok,' _I told myself. _'Let's recap, beginning to end. What happened?'_ If I could remember what happened before all of this happened maybe I could find something. I finally managed to relax somewhat. I began to think, recalling every detail that came to mind. '_Let's see…' _I began running the day's events through my minds eye. _'I woke up, walk to school with Arianna' _My thought process stopped momentarily as the thoughts of my friend flooded to mind. Despair began to consume me again.

I shook myself. "Focus" I ordered myself aloud. Clearing my mind, my summary began again. _' After school, I went home, watched the news and…' _My thoughts trailed off… Did I ever finish checking that book I found? Hope rose inside me. _'Maybe…just maybe…'_ After all, I didn't get a chance to finish, perhaps I missed something. I left to search for Arianna mid-way through the book.

I rose, and began making my steady way back home. Once inside my room, I found the book almost immediately; on the desk where I had last left it. I picked the book up and began flipping through the pages. Though much of it still confused me, I gained some new knowledge. The heartless, though originally created from the darkness within people's hearts, were now being created by a machine in some far off land. The thought of such a machine made me shiver. Unfortunately, none of the new information I had just acquired so much as mentioned anything about those nobodies.

I sighed angrily as I placed the book back onto the desk. Nothing. No one seemed to be on my side today. I flopped back onto my bed and began staring at the ceiling. '_I'm missing something… I know it' _I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Thoughts of school, the Festival of Lights, the heartless, and other recent events flooded to mind. The fireworks at the festival, the necklaces, the place where I found Arianna's necklace…

My eyes snapped open. _'Orchid Wood_s_!' _It was only logical. After all, that was where all of this had started! As I was about to run out the door, I paused. _'This is what I did last time and I almost got myself killed.' _I glanced for a long while at my bed._ 'I guess it's finally time I use them…' _I slowly walked back to my bed and knelt down. I retrieved a dusty case from beneath it I gently blew off the dust, forming a small cloud that quickly dissipated. _'This time, I'm going prepared.'_ I gently opened the box, revealing two identical daggers.

Each had a silver blade and a gold hilt.They were each beautifully adorned with engravings and one small red gem on the top of each hilt. I slowly picked up one of the weapons and inspected it. I sighed and attached both daggers, encased in their respective sheaths, to my belt. I rose, in an attempt to get used to the new weight. I glanced at the daggers' case, and began making my way towards the forest.

As I made my way, my mind wondered to the daggers. They were family heirlooms, given to the first child born in each family. I was the eldest child in my family so they were given to me. For the longest time, my parent's forced me to endure lesson's as to how to use them properly. By using wooden replicas of the real daggers, I gradually learned the skills. After only three years, I had mastered the blades and could easily beat any opponent thrown at me. Mind you, these were duels were performed using the wooden blades. So the only thing that were hurt after the match were egos. The thought of actually killing anyone, or anything, sickened me greatly.

The daggers had seen many generations, and many wars. The blades of those daggers had seen many a bloody battle. Countless opponents had been slayed by my ancestors using those blades. Their legacy was passed onto me. And I despised the daggers. Why should something like that be passed on? The thought of owning something of such terror appalled me. I was forced to keep them anyways. I was told to use them only in case of an emergency. I hoped that such an emergency would never come to pass. Evidently, I was wrong.

As I reached the entrance to the Orchid Woods I paused. I slowly drew both daggers. Though they had seen many battles, they were remarkably sharp. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I then made my way into the forest.

I slowly progressed through the woods. Twigs got caught in my hair, proving I was on the right track. Again, I reached the same clearing. After checking to see if the coast was clear, I began to pull the braches out of my hair. After struggling for a few minutes, I finally managed to the last twig out. I then, almost instinctively, I surveyed my surroundings; checking for anything out of the ordinary. I cautiously walked around the perimeter of the clearing. My hands rested on the hilts of my daggers, ready for anything.

Eventually, I made my way to the spot where I found Arianna the night before. There was a small indent in a nearby bush where she had fallen, but otherwise, it was no different than any other spot in the woods. I looked up, further behind the bush was a tree with a small scrape across its bark. I gently touched the gash. The scrape had been formed when I had slammed the heartless into the tree. I smiled inwardly, it was hard to believe that all of this had only transpired in the past twenty-four hours.

As if on cue, I heard a distant rustle to my right. I glanced towards the direction of the sound, then I looked up towards the sky.. _'Great' _I thought sarcastically._ 'it's dusk. Not quite night, but late enough for me to attract some company..' _I slowly pulled my daggers out, so that the blades faced down, and slowly approached the origin point of the sound. I was not going to be surprised twice. I slowly made my way, hoping to find it before it found me.

As I pulled back a bush I found it. Unfortunately, my element of surprise was lost instantly as the creature's golden eyes settled on me. We stood still for a brief moment, waiting for the other to make the first move. The heartless then suddenly leaped into the air. At the same moment, I poised my weapons to attack. I began to take aim towards it. As the creature began to descend, I made my move. I took the blades and easily cut the vermin in half. I turned to face the creature, only to see it disappear.

I sighed gently and relaxed my grip on my blades. I hated killing. However in emergencies, I was willing to make exceptions, and this definitely qualified. The lessons thrust upon me did not fall on deaf ears. Everything I learned came almost naturally to me. I then began walking back to the clearing. As I arrived, I found out something new;

I wasn't alone in the forest.

* * *

So sorry it took so long... well... here it is... finally... hope you like it. Thank you all again! I REALLY appreceate(sp?) it!

-S.U.


End file.
